Textile carriers of wide and varied design and dimension have been known in the art for many years. Many of these carriers are tapered tubes that have been produced from wood, wrapped paper, molded plastic, metal and the like. Likewise, certain of these prior tubes have been produced with features that permit specialized handling; lend susceptibility to a particular operation; or permit attainment of certain advantages above and beyond conventional tapered tubes.
Primary with all textile carriers is the ability to have a uniform yarn package produced therearound which, once produced, may be properly removed for subsequent formation of fabric, twisting, winding or other yarn processing. Moreover, the carrier should be capable of placement on the textile frame and removal therefrom in a convenient, uniform and efficient fashion. Each of these dictates or carrier characteristics seems simple enough. Actual conditions, however, wich include human mishandling errors during doffing and donning; repeated use of the carriers; and the like, bring about realization of the need of the aforementioned carrier characteristics. Particular problems have been encountered with molded spinning tubes where high speeds, above 12,000 revolutions per minute, for example, are encountered. Conventional molded plastic tubes tend to distort along the medial portions of same when experiencing high rotational speeds on a spindle. It has thus become encumbent upon one to attempt to provide a textile carrier which incorporates as many of the needed characteristics as possible to improve the textile carriers while avoiding structures that afford improvement in one area while creating problems in a further area or during a further yarn process step.
The textile carrier of the present invention represents an improvement over conventional molded carriers. While certainly there are possibilities of mishandling and misuse of the carriers to the point of malfunction during use, the present textile carrier does represent an improvement over the prior art carriers and also avoids known shortcomings of the prior art alluded to above.